Dance of Dominance
by starkexpo
Summary: While at a formal ball, Tony Stark finds himself an unexpected dance partner. /Frostiron one-shot


Tony Stark leaned up against a marble table as his dark brown eyes gazed around the area of the large ballroom. No one was really expecting the philanthropist to show up to the high class ball but he figured, why not? He adjusted the bow tie around his neck to match with his well fitted suit as he checked the time on his watch. It seemed to be a rather boring party and the billionaire was starting to wonder if he should have just stayed in his tower. The celebrity shrugged as he straightened up to leave the area. He made an appearance so he supposed that was good enough.

"Anthony, did you miss me?" A smooth voice whispered behind the billionaire just before he was about to leave. Tony turned on his heel as he met directly with glaring green eyes. The all too familiar god was wearing a tall black suit with a green scarf and tie. The celebrity's eyebrow lifted in surprise to see the god but he hardly showed any sign of it as his face appeared to be calm.

"I'm not sure miss would be the correct term. However things did seem to get boring since you left." Tony replied with a soft smirk as he stared at the god who was shining with domination and confidence.

"Of course. Because deep down you love the loss of power, loss of control. But I have returned now, so you need no longer fret." Loki smiled mischievously as he brushed Tony's hair back with his gentle fingers. The billionaire looked up and down the man in front of him and he gave a subtle smile.

"No, not really. I prefer to have control over everything actually." Tony wasn't exactly sure where the god was going with this but he found himself to be softly smiling while staring at the god.

"That's what you think." The deity's hand rand down Tony's back, gently tracing this spine with his fingertips. The hand stopped at the curve of the mortal's back and Loki roughly pulled the man into himself so there was no space between them. Tony gave a subtle gasp and his hand moved to Loki's broad chest.

"Is there a reason you came here?" The billionaire's moved his hand from Loki's chest to his slim waist while his other hand rested upon his shoulder. The orchestra changed to an upbeat waltz. The god smiled as he appeared to recognize the familiar music. He grabbed onto the hand of Tony's that was at his waist and their fingers entwined while Loki's hand was still firm on the mortal's lower back.

"Simply put, I was bored." Loki flashed a grin as be begun to move with Tony in beat.

"So, naturally you come to me for the cure of boredom. Understandable." As the two started a dance to the classical music, Tony was taking the lead. His eyes never left that of the god's and Loki's stare was almost entrancing.

"Well, you are a fascinating man, there's no doubt of that." Loki chuckled and he took the dominant lead from Tony. "But don't flatter yourself. You were a familiar face in a crowd of strangers. It drew me to you, simple as that." Loki spun on his heal, gracefully moving Tony along with him.

"Well I would think there's a lot more than that. I think there's something else that drew you to me." Tony tried to take back the leading role but the god was overpowering. The room was spinning as Loki danced elegantly along to the smooth orchestra, but Tony payed no attention to his surroundings as his only focus was the deity in front of him.

"Perhaps. But anything I say will only go straight to your head." The god smiled showing strong signs of delight as he stood tall and was taking courtly steps towards the perimeter of the ballroom. Tony's soft smile returned as he stared at Loki with subtle awe.

"Fair enough." As the music started into a slow crescendo, Loki pulled Tony close and swiftly dropped him into a dip. The god smiled deviously at the man beneath him and Tony's breath was quickly taken from him by the move. Loki leaned into the mortal while the hand on his lower back pulled him more towards himself. A settling smile formed on his parted lips as a thin tongue slipped out to roll along the side of the lower man's neck. Tony's eyes slid close and a soft moan left his throat.

"You taste good, Mr. Stark." Loki whispered and his teeth scraped against Tony's neck before leaving a passionate bite into his flesh.

"Gentle." Tony's soft voice came as his eyes were still closed.

"I wouldn't believe you if you said you didn't enjoy it." The god purred and his teeth bit into the playboy's neck yet again. Tony gave a mixture of a grunt and a moan as he knew what Loki said was true. However he would never admit to his enjoyment. With one swift move, Loki brought the man from the dip and slammed him hard into the solid wall. Tony's eyes gave a quick glance to see if anyone happened to notice the two men but it seemed the uptight men and women were too lost in their own formality to give attention to anyone else.

"Tired of dancing?" The billionaire hardly gave a struggle as Loki pushed him with more force into the wall.

"I have more important things on my mind." As Loki said the words, he leaned into the mortal so they were only inches apart, his eyes were burning with desire and lust. Tony was feeling a mixture of the same emotions and he couldn't resist the temptation. The playboy instantly moved forward to eliminate the space between them as his lips passionately kissed into that of the god's. As the kiss deepened, Loki let out a quiet moan of pure lust and ecstasy. Tony took a few steps from the wall as his hands lowered to the god's waist. As soon as he was a few feet from the wall, Loki quickly forced him back into it.

"You mustn't forget who has control, my dear Anthony." Loki breathed as he resumed his work with Tony's lips.

"Yeah well, we'll see." While Tony was speaking under the kiss, Loki quick silver tongue slipped into the mortal's mouth and their teeth scraped together. Loki's hands were soon on top of Tony's shoulders as he began to push him into the floor. The billionaire gradually slid to the ground with his legs stretched from him. The god was soon straddling above Tony, hovering without putting any weight on him.

"Such loss of dominance suits you well." Loki gave a sly smile and his lips pressed into Tony's prominent jawline. The thin lips played with the mortal's skin beneath and Tony emitted a moan in pleasure. The playboys arms wrapped tightly around the man above him and he pulled him in closely, almost desperately.

As things began to get more intimate, some of the party members were taking notice of the two men's actions. Some were confused by what the celebrity was doing with the god of mischief, but the majority who saw were strictly in disbelief. Tony's eyes slowly peeked open to see people staring at him on the floor and underneath the god. And although the god didn't seem to mind anyone noticing, he wasn't fond of the billionaire's growing uncomfortable feeling. Loki cleared his throat as he stood from Tony while straightening out his jacket.

"Perhaps we can move this somewhere with more privacy." Loki grinned and he held out a hand to help Tony from the ground. The billionaire smiled in return and he took the god's hand to stand in front of him.

"I think that sounds like a decent idea." Tony took Loki's hands in his own and he gently rubbed them with his thumbs.

"Perfect. Your tower in one hour. You make an excellent dance partner, Anthony." The thin lips of the god smiled again as his chilled fingers brushed Tony's hair back and traced down his jawline.

"Sounds like a date." The playboy nodded with a charming grin and the two men leaned into each other to give a delicate parting kiss.

"Don't be late." Loki's smile was heard in his whisper and with that, the god vanished into thin air.

Tony's hands clasped behind him as he felt many eyes staring upon him. But the celebrity only smiled and gave a handsome wink to those who stared as he checked his watch. He didn't care what they thought of him. All that mattered was that he had a date.


End file.
